Blue Eyes, Green Eyes
by NightSkyWitch485
Summary: Fai is offered at job at a advertising company where he meets Sakura. Sakura's uncle works at the rival advertising company, which can only cause trouble. Very AU Rated T to be safe. FaixSakura
1. Story Explanation

**Hey Guys. This is a page you should read before you read this story because some of the relationships may be confusing at first. Of course more details will be explained as you read the story. These are just the little details you should know before you begin reading. :)**

The story takes place in New York City in the year 2012.

**Fai** is the main male character. He got offered a job at a advertising company called CALES. Ashura is his boss.

**Sakura** is the main female character. Her father is Clow Reed in this story. Her brother is Touya. Her father is a docter that works at a hospital. Much to her families dismay she is Ashura's receptionist at 'CALES' advertising

**Ashura** is the CEO of 'CALES' advertising company. He often goes head to head with their rival advertising company 'Reed' Advertising.

**Syaoran** is Fei Wongs adopted son. He doesn't like his dad because he can be a little too harsh at times. His "mom" is Xing Huo. Fei and Xing didn't get married til just a few years ago. He thinks Fei is a pervert for marrying her becuase Xing is only 1 year older then Syaoran . He also becomes friends of Fai

**Kurogane** is Fai's co-worker. He is annoyed by the blonds optimistic attitude, cheery smiles and stupid nicknames. Ashura made them partners so Fai could teach Kuro how to lighten up a little.

**Tomoyo** is Sakura's BFF. They have been friends since pre-k. Tomoyo has had an obsession with Kurogane since the fifth grade. He just thinks she's a crazy bitch.

**Yuuko **is a loyal costumer to CALES advertising company. Her and her assistant Watanuki invent things. The newest invention they are trying to sell is** THE MOKONA**.

**Watanuki** is Yuuko's unloyal assistant as he has given other inventers blueprints of Yuuko's, but she doesn't know that yet.

**Touya** is Sakura's over protective older brother who any man Sakura hangs out with believes he is out to get them. Touya works for his uncle Fei Wong Reed. He also does some of his uncles "dirty work".

**Fei Wong Reed** is the CEO of Reed advertising. He often goes to great lenghs to make sure his company comes out on top. He adopted his son Syoaran when he was 4 months old. He married Xing Huo when she was only 21.

**Xing Huo** is the wife of Fei Wong Reed. She is 26 years old. She tries to reason with her husband before he does crazy things, though he never listens. She is a stay at home wife and a good motherly figure towards Syaoran, even though he is one year younger than her.

**Yukito **is Touya's "best friend".

**Chii **is Fai's younger sister, who moved with him to New York.

**Major Pairings: **FaixSakura, TomoyoxKurogane(if Kuro comes around that is)


	2. Chapter 1

**Blue Eyes, Green Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

**First Chapter. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or xxxHolic or any of it's characters. They belong to CLAMP  
**

**Fai's POV**

As I stepped into my new place of employment I started getting nervous. What if my boss didn't like me? Then again this guy did have me come to work for him so he must kinda like me.

I wanted my first day at CALES advertising to be the best it could be, so I put a big smile on my face and walked up to my bosses receptionist.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the pretty receptionist. She had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. Her shiny light brown hair stopped at her shoulders. She wore a light pink blouse. She really was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever laid eyes on. "Um sir?" that was when I realized I had been staring.

"oh! umm.. I came here to speak to the CEO. Today is my first day of work," I said while looking down at my feet. Ugh how rude I didn't even look her in the eye while I talked to her.

She smiled at me.

"Sure! I'll get him right away. I'm Sakura by the way,"

"Thank you. I'm Fai Fluorite, it's very nice to meet you Sakura," I said to her.

"I will go notify him you have arrived," Sakura dashed off around the corner and was back within a minute.

"He said you can go right into his office. It's right around the corner,"

"Thank you,"

As I walked into his office I saw a man with long black hair. That must be him.

"Ah," he said standing up. "You must be Fai Fluorite," he said to me.

"That is me, sir," I said to him.

"What? Don't you remember my name Fai," Darn it, already screwed up. Oh course I know his name. Why didn't I address him more respectfully?

"Oh of course not Ashura sir," I apologized.

"Good. Now Why don't you sit down and I will explain a few things to you," He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Now your partner will be Kurogane. He is about your age. And I think you're just the guy that can help him lighten up a little. He is very rude to some of our clients. Especially Yuuko. He has gone as far as calling her a witch," Ashura said frowning at me.

"Whatever you want me to do, sir," I just hope this 'Kurogane' guy isn't too uptight.

"Also, I want you to know that we have some pretty big competition out there. And if I find out you're doing any funny business with them, you'll be fired immediately. Got it?"

Geez this guy really means business.

I can't screw this job up though. I have to be able to support my sister and I.

My sister, Chii, is really as sweet as can be. She is a little odd though. She often refers to herself in third person, but that doesn't matter to me.

She helps me out around the house a lot. She is really good at cleaning. But I can't say the same about cooking, Chii once nearly burned down the house when we were kids. That's when my family decided cooking wasn't really her thing.

"Yes, sir, I understand," I told him.

"All right then, let me show you to your office," Ashura said standing up.

He led me down the hallway, past Sakura and to the elevators. We ended up on the 10th floor.

"Well here we are. Your office is just through those doors. I have a meeting to get to, so you and Kurogane will have to acquaint yourselves," he said walking back to the elevator.

"Oh, okay, thank you sir," I waved to him even though he couldn't see me.

_Well here goes nothing_, I thought as I pushed the door open.

I saw a rather large muscular man sitting at a way too small desk typing away at a computer.

He didn't even seem to notice I entered the room.

"Salutations, my friend," I said to him with a bright smile on my face. He didn't seem as happy about my entrance as I did though.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" he glared at me.

"Oh, didn't Ashura tell you that you were getting a business partner?" I asked him confused.

"I vaguely remember him saying something about it, but I didn't care enough to actually listen to him," Kurogane went back to typing.

"So, tough guy, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" I smirked at him. Of course, I already knew his name, but he doesn't know that I know.

"What did you just call me Blondie?" he spun his chair around and stood up in rage. "And my name is Kurogane, not tough guy!"

"Kurogane," I said tapping my chin. "What a boring name. How about Kurgs or Kurgy?" I asked him, which only made him even madder. "Oh I know! It looks like you have some Japanese back round so how about Kuro-puu or Kuro-chan!" by now Kurogane was enraged. And if this were a cartoon he would probably have steam coming out of his ears.

"DAMN YOU! SHUT THE HELL UP! MY NAME IS KUROGANE! GOT IT?" he yelled into my face, but I was still smiling.

Then all of the sudden Sakura burst into the room.

"Oh my! Is something wrong Kurogane? Fai?" she said looking at us.

"So that's your name. Fai. Sounds like a girl's name to me," Kurogane said to me as he walked up to Sakura.

"Yes, lady, there is something wrong. This blonde won't stop annoying me," he told her as he glared back at me.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't anything that bad. Why don't you two just get back to work," she told us as she exited the room.

Well the rest of today would be interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I entered my house.

"In here sweetheart," he called from the kitchen.

I walked in and found my father at the table with my uncle Fei Wong Reed and my Aunt Xing Huo, she was only one year older than me which I find pretty disturbing since I was 25, and she was 26, and my uncle was 65.

"Oh, hi everybody," I waved at them and set my purse down on the counter and sat down with them.

"How was your day at work, Sakura," my dad asked me

"Oh good, we have a new employee that started today," I told them.

"That Ashura still hires there. I'm surprised the company hasn't gone under yet," my uncle said shaking his head. "You know Sakura, why don't you work at my company. I am sure you would be much happier working with me,"

"Well uncle for your information, CALES advertising is doing great. And I wouldn't trade my job for the world. I love it and that's final," I said crossing my arms.

"Suit yourself," my uncle said back.

That night I kept trying and trying to get to sleep but I just couldn't. I couldn't because Fai's beautiful blue eyes kept somehow wondering back into my head and eventually followed me into my dreams.

**A/N: You like? Please review if you want another chapter. It really encourages me to write! And maybe if you guys are lucky maybe you will get another before I go to Orlando, Florida for a week for VACATION! WOOT WOOT I can't wait! I am going to Disney world. Unfortunately it's supposed to rain the whole freaking week. Stupid mother nature D:**


	3. Chapter 2

**Blue Eye's, Green Eye's**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N- Second Chapter! R&R**

* * *

**Fai's POV**

"FAI, WAKE UP! CHII WANTS FAI TO WAKE UP NOW! I'M HUNGRY FAI!"

"Just one more minute Chii. It's only 5:30 in the morning, geez. Do you always get up this early?" I groaned as I rolled off my bed and landed on the floor.

"Chii always gets up at 5 in the morning," she smiled at me.

"Well you're crazy," I said jokingly.

"Can we have pancakes, please," she asked me.

"Well, I suppose, I don't have to be to work until 8 this morning so there is plenty of time," I told her.

After we ate our pancakes I jumped into the shower. Today was a big day for me because I had my first meeting. It was with one of Kurogane and I's clients, Yuuko and her assistant Watanuki. I guess it was really important because Ashura would be attending as well.

Sakura would be there as well. I couldn't stop thinking about her last night. Her beautiful features just kept creeping into my mind.

Wait. I can't be thinking these thoughts. This is supposed to be a professional relationship. MY GOD! What would Ashura do if he found out I had these feelings for his receptionist. Why, he would fire me for sure!

I guess I will have to pretend these feelings don't exist. That could be easier said than done. But I have had a lot of practice. I pretend to be happy when I am really not, for the sake of Chii that is. That was back when my mother died though. That was 12 years ago.

I remember it as though it were just yesterday though.

My mother had been an exceptionally beautiful woman before she died. Chii was almost a carbon copy of her. I probably would be too, if I was a girl that is.

The night she died, my father had been drinking. My mother had, had it with his substance abuse with alcohol and had fled the house out of anger. My father took his car after her.

About an hour after she left the police came to our house and notified us that she had been killed in a car accident. She was killed by a drunk driver. That drunk driver was our father.

My father ended up getting sent to prison. Chii and I went to live with our grandma in Denver, Colorado. That was when I started to pretend to be happy. Chii was none the wiser at the time so it worked then. Now she can tell when I'm upset, so there is no use in trying to hide it when I'm sad.

When I arrived outside the conference room, Ashura immediately ushered me into the room.

There was a woman with long black hair, and a guy about me age with short black hair, and glasses.

Sakura was there as well, but I could pay no attention to her. Today was my first meeting and had to be on top of my game.

Speaking of being on top of the game, Kurogane wasn't here. But Ashura didn't seem to notice too much.

He to be more interested in Yuuko Ichihara. She was the inventor of The MOKONA. It was a rather interesting invention. It could translate any language so the owner could understand languages that are foreign to them. It could also give you directions to anywhere.

We decided that we would shoot a commercial within the next few weeks.

When I got back to my office I found Kurogane, just sitting there, typing.

"So Bigs, why weren't you at our meeting today?" I asked as I sat down at my desk, organizing a stack of paper from the meeting.

"If I'm around that Sakura, she will tell me I should go out with her crazy friend Tomoyo," he huffed.

"Why, what's so wrong with her?" I asked him.

"She has been obsessed with me since the 5th grade, and if you knew the girl you would be running away too. Trust me man, she's a crazy bitch," he said shaking his head.

"My Kurgs I didn't know you were in such a predicament," I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me, blondie," Kurogane said pushing me away from him.

"Oh Kuro-puu, there's no need to be so violent," I smirked.

I could tell Kurogane and I are going to have loads of fun being business partners.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
